


Momma Morgan

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek never admitted to his mother he was seeing another man, but she did something to see if her suspicions were right, then confronts her son about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momma Morgan

"I could not be any more tired if I tried." Blake stated.

"I am going to go home and soak in a nice bath for at least an hour." JJ added.

"At least you ladies got something resembling a night's sleep last night." Hotch argued. "I got to listen to a human chainsaw for the night."

"What, you think you're much different?" Rossi countered. The women and two other men present laughed as the SAC and profiling veteran argued like an old married couple.

"Well some of us were kept away by the team genius pacing back and forth with the light on trying to figure out the case." Morgan groaned.

"We're home today because of it aren't we?" beamed the youngest team member.

Morgan scowled as the rest of the team agreed. "Yes, but at the price of me being exhausted to the point I may actually be a danger were I to drive."

"I'll drive." Reid offered.

"What are you evening functioning on?" Blake asked shaking her head.

"Coffee." Came the other five voices of her team in unison.

"Well, whatever it is, I am too tired to function properly, I am just going to grab my jacket, and go home to sleep." Derek declared. The team nodded their agreement.

"Who on earth is that?" Rossi wondered aloud as the team walked into the BAU and saw a red haired woman standing in the middle of the bullpen.

"Morgan, isn't that your…?"

"Mamma? What are you doing here? Who's hurt?" The agent bolted straight to his mother.

"No one. Does there have to be anyone hurt to say I came down here." She took her son's cheeks and kissed them.

"But you always check to make sure I'm not on a case in advance. Why the surprise visit, not that I'm complaining of course."

"We need to talk. I noticed on the way in you have an office, you never said anything about a promotion." She kept her voice low.

"That was three years ago." he was met with a murderous glare. "I guess I should have mentioned it."

 

"I guess you should have." Was the stern reply.

"Well anyway, we'll go there now. Oh Momma, you remember JJ, Hotch and Reid. These are Agents Rossi and Blake." He introduced the two team members his mother never met to her, she smiled politely and looked to the three members she had met before, saluting them too. "See you guys tomorrow." He bade his teammate's farewell.

Once he unlocked the door and turned on the light, he guided her to the large chair against one of the walls. "Momma, what's this about? You seem upset about something."

"Derek, you and I need to have a serious talk."

Derek sat down on the seat next to her. "Okay, what's up?"

Fran Morgan took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you remember when I was here last?"

A laugh escaped her son. "It's not that hard Momma, two months ago. Why?"

"You said Dr Reid was staying with you while he was looking for a new apartment."

All of a sudden, Derek was wide-awake. "Right?" he elongated the word, questioning why this was important enough to warrant a visit.

"He stayed for another while after I left, did he not?"

"Yes, he did." He tried to keep his voice calm unsure exactly what his mother was getting at.

"When I left, I left a hammer under the covers of the bed in the guest room, the one you claimed he was staying in. I have been to your house before I came here today Derek, the hammer is still in the sheets."

"I can explain."

"How could you?" Fran was nearly in tears.

"Momma please."

"What did I do wrong; I thought I reared you better than this." She was losing the battle with the tears. Derek's guilt was rising by the moment.

"Momma, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, what do you mean you're sorry Derek, I clearly did something wrong, I made you frightened to tell me the truth. I made you feel like you had to hide who you are, from me, and your sisters."

It took Derek a moment to realise what his mother was saying, she wasn't angry with him for being in a relationship with another man, but because he hadn't told her about it. "You're not mad I have a boyfriend?"

"Why would I be mad you have someone that makes you happy? I'm angry at me for making you think I wouldn't accept you for who you are."

"I'm sorry."

"If you say sorry one more time I will get on the nearest stool and clip you across the ear."

"Sorry." His mother glared at him. "I'll stop now."

"Where is Dr Reid?"

"Probably on his way to a hotel now."

"Why?"

"Because you're here."

"He's hiding from me?" she seemed hurt.

"No, more that he'd want to give us space and he knew I never told you."

Fran shook her head "Get him back here, I want to spend time with the both of you. Clearly he's important if you two are living together."

"He is." Fran beamed at the smile on her son's face.

"Well then, let's get to it. I am only here for twenty-two more hours so I want to get to know as much as I can about him in that time." she jumped out of the chair and walked out the office door. Derek looked out the door disbelievingly, before snapping out of his little trance and grabbing his jacket and his phone, jogging to catch up to his mother.

"Oh and a hammer, seriously Momma? I have been looking everywhere for that since."

"I had to check my theory. Why wasn't he at the house then either?"

 

"He was gone to Vegas to see his mother."

"A Vegas boy, maybe he could teach me how to play poker." Derek laughed as they walked out the door of the BAU.


End file.
